Network switches are computer networking devices that connect computing devices together on a network by using packet switching technology to receive, process, and forward data on the network. Network switches often include line cards that provide multiple ports for connecting computing devices to one another on the front-end of the switch and network fabric built into the back-end of the network switch for processing the network packets and forwarding them to the appropriate destination port/device.